Such a convertible vehicle is known from document DE 40 18 862 A1 and comprises a vehicle interior in which a driver's seat, a passenger seat and a backbench arranged in a back of the car are arranged. The vehicle is provided with a top which can be displaced between a closing position spanning the vehicle interior and a storage position releasing the vehicle interior upward. In order to minimize air drafts and turbulences in the area of the vehicle interior when the top is in the storage position, the vehicle is provided with a wind deflector arrangement which comprises a roller web as a function element which can be displaced between a wound-up storage position and an unwound function position. In the function position, the roller web spans a vertical function plane extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle. A winding device for the roller web is permanently mounted at the front edge of a seating element of the back bench. Moreover, a wind deflector arrangement having two roller webs is known from this document, said roller webs being able to be wound up into a casing arranged at the level of the belt line of the vehicle, one of said roller webs being able to be extracted in a horizontal direction while the other can be extracted in a vertical direction. The casing of the wind deflector arrangement, however, has to be manually removed from the vehicle interior when there are passengers seated on the backbench.